Question: Simplify the expression. $ (p^{3}-p) + (p^{5}-p^{2}-4p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $p^{3}-p + p^{5}-p^{2}-4p$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{ p^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{ p} + { p^5} - { p^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { p^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^3} + { -1 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ p} $ Add the coefficients. $p^{5}+p^{3}-p^{2}-5p$